1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating a solution for a coating film for semiconductor.
2. Related Art
Coating films for semiconductors such as photoresist patterns, interlayer dielectric film patterns, and the like, can be obtained by coating a solution (a solution for coating film) containing coating film-forming components in solvents, drying, and then, patterning such as irradiations and developments.
Recently, with progress in higher integration of integrated circuits, there occurs a requirement for formation of submicron patterns. Accompanying with this trends, there occurs a requirement for decrease of defects on coating film generated in forming coating film, though the defects had made no problem in the past but often makes serious influence to quality of the recent products obtained. Especially, in the fields requiring patterns having 100 nm or less, such as photoresists for KrF and photoresist for ArF, it is an imminent problem to be solved.
On the other hand, plurality of factors such as foreign objects can be supposed for the cause of deterioration of product quality due to the generation of defects on coating films, however, causal relationship can not precisely be understood yet. Therefore, in order to evaluate the solution for coating film, the coating film should be checked after actual formation of the film from the solution for coating film. In extreme cases, it is necessary to form coating films and to evaluate them in each series of production, it makes problem in the commercial productions of solution of coating film.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple method for evaluation of solution for coating film for semiconductors, which can figure out the quality of coating film without actual formation of the coating film, and to provide a method capable of evaluating the solution for coating film thereby.